In order to manage skin healthily, it is necessary to cleanly remove various wastes and pollutants present on the skin, and in particular, the following steps are carried out when erasing makeup which is color makeup.
In a first step, cosmetics are cleaned from the skin by using cleansing cream, in a second step, in a second step, pores are expanded using a steam-type towel, and in a third step, a face is washed using a soap or a cleansing foam. In addition, in a last fourth step, the pores are shrunk by using cold water or a cold towel to shrink the expanded pores.
Herein, when the face is washed in the third step, if water may be freely used in normal times, there is no problem, but while going out, the water cannot be used freely as at home, and as a result, the face cannot be normally washed and in this case, skin health may deteriorate due to the presence of the cosmetics.
In addition, when traveling on a foreign country, etc., if the face is washed to the erase make-up, a skin trouble may occur while washing the face in a country where water is poor.